Doctors
by pooky13
Summary: Cameron was punished for speaking her mind to Cuddy and finds out somethings are better left.....unread...


Disclaimer: House belonds to Fox Broadcasting. Because trust me if I thought of House M.D. I would be rolling in sooo much money that I wouldn't give a...dang.

Chapter One: Dismissile

Cameron stood at the nurses station sipping coffee. " Henry, I don't see why I can't have that file?" Cameron arugued with the head nurse.

" Because, Dr. House gave me specific instructions," he said.

Cameron shook her head and turned around and headed for House's office. " What is the deal? Not letting me of all people not get a file?" Cameron asked.

" Well, I was the one that had to work on that case by my self so nenenene..." House said with a smile.

" You make me so mad! I don't even see why Cuddy hasn't dismissed you yet!" Cameron blurted out.

" Well Cuddy can't dismisses me!" House said.

He got up and limped out of the office leaving Cameron in shock.

Cameron stalked out of the office and followed House. " Please I need that file for my class. If I don't get that file then," Cameron said.

" Cameron, please stop. I have to go to a hearing." House said.

" What?" Cameron asked stopping in the middle of the busy hall.

" I have to go to a diner with some people. If you must know. I am leaving now. Foreman is in charge. Oh lord," House said.

He exited the hospital. Cameron was pushed and bumped and she didn't even notice. She headed for Cuddy's office. " We need to find out why House is leaving now. He told Henry not to let ME have a file!" Cameron said to Cuddy who was leaning back in her swivel chair.

" Cameron, calm down. Is House even still here? He can't leave for another two hours," Cuddy said.

" He left," Cameron said. " He what? Fine then since he left two hours early he has four days of Clinic duty!" Cuddy said.

She stood up and went over to a peice of paper and scribbled Dr. Gregory House. Cameron hung her head in shame. House would kill her now. " Now about the file. What is the name? Jenna Lynn Hammersmith. Mothers name is Kelly. That is all the info I could get!" Cameron said rather fast.

" Jenna. I'll check into it." Cuddy said.

Cameron nodded and left. The nurses station was empty.

Cameron crawled into the circle desk. She dug through the files. Jenna. SHe found it. She opened the thick file and quickly skimmed it. her eyes stopped on Fathers Name: Gregory House._ What? House a father? No way!_ She closed the file and stood up and ran out of the desk. She entered her office and sat down.

Jenna sat on the sofa as her mother and House stared at her. " Jenna talk," Kelly said

. " Fine. WHy do you want us now? WHY?" Jenna asked rudely.

" I had to work on your case by myself and I realized I missed you both," House siad.

" House stop! That isn't you talking! Be your funny self!" Kelly said.

" NO mom, maybe I DON'T WANT YOU!" Jenna yelled. She stood up and stormed off into her room. Once inside she plopped down at her computer.

Hey, Danielle typed.

I HATE HOUSE! Jenna typed.

why? Danielle typed.

b/c he is trying to ruin my life! What should I do? typed Jenna. Suddenly her computer went black. She cursed and went to her bed. Knock Knock. " GO AWAY!" Jenna yelled furiously.

Wilson sat at the clinic table waiting for House. " Ah, my good friend House. Four days." Wilson said.

House limped in and picked up the clipboard. " Hetti Long? Where is she?" House asked.

" Room three." Wilson said.

House limped towards room three. A ten year old girl sat there playing with a doll. " Hello, Dr. Gregory House M.D. How is Clinic duty? I am not sick at all! Want to play with Allison Cameron?" Hetti asked.

" It says here that you have hypertium? What the..." House said.

" Hyperpium... sorry typo... I already yelled at Cuddy and at Lerry." Wilson said.

" It means that she won't stay still for a long period of time." Wilson said.

" ADHD. Case solved." House said. " She has already been tested. Negative. We need you and your team to work on it. " Wilson said.

" WHY! WE ARE SWAMPED WITH CASES! WHO CARES ABOUT A TEN YEAR OLD!" House yelled. He flung the clipboard down on the floor and it shattered.

Cameron and Cuddy watched House and Wilson in room three.

" Did you see that? Broke another damn clipboard! Tell House to see me in my office. Pronto!" Cuddy fumed. Cameron ran off. " House Cuddy needs you in her office. NOW!" Cameron said.

House limped out of the room. Cameron sank against the table.

" Some guy huh?" Stacey asked. " NO," Cameron replied and left the room.

She bumped into Chase. " God damn! You scared me." Cameron said.

House limped out with a frown. " what did she want?' Cameorn asked. " She fired me. Now move," House said

. What? How could she fire him? Cameron stalked into Cuddy's office. " HOW COULD YOU FIRE HIM?" Cameron yelled. " He left early. He is a rude.." Cuddy began.

" SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! NOW OUR RATINGS WILL GO DOWN! I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY!''Cameron yelled. She slammed Cuddy's door on her way out.

" Man I love it when you are angry!" Chase siad to a fuming Cameron. " THE DAMN BITCH FIRED HOUSE!" Cameron yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at her.


End file.
